Bahamut's Sadness
by Time Chronicler
Summary: This is the short story of Bahamut...He woke up,injured with Lady Shiva beside him...told him with what happened. How does Bahamut feels? Good? Bad? To let y'all know... this is lot of confront. So be careful. Rated T. I don't own final fantasy 9. So pls R & R


This is the short story about Bahamut after he has a fight with Alexandria when he was under control...and yes Shiva will be there as well...you'll see. I don't own final fantasy 9 or any of this characters. (Bahamut's POV) I was in the darkness...I could not see a thing. Where am I? But suddenly I felt a cold palm touch my face as I was jolted awake as I growled. Darn...I was in peaceful sleep. As I woke up...I saw someone. No...No...it was Lady Shiva, in front of my face, who was petting softly on my left cheek. I tried to open my mouth, but Lady Shiva shook head and closes my mouth gently. "You are injured my Lord...you may not move much." Huh? Injured? Me? I do not...I stubbornly thought. But I felt intense pain almost all over my body...I growled and groaned. How I got injured? But Lady Shiva answered for me. "The reason why your injured, it because...you had a flight with the Alexandria. But it not your fault...because you could not control yourself by Kuja." As I was listening to her, my memories started forming back where I had flight with an Alexandria. No no no no no! I started to shakes my head as I breathe hard and Lady Shiva saw this. But I didn't care...I felt I'm a failure dragon. I felt my heart is heavy as a brick. I've never felt any like this. It really hurts. Something truly scared her as I have opened my eyes my first time. I felt wet on my face...I realized I was crying and then I heard myself sniffling. Lady Shiva moved forward toward me...I was too upset to be angry. My feelings is now is hurt and feeling like a failure. I am a King of dragons and summons. But I am feeling broken. But did you know what? I have never cry in my life. As she came to me...she put her left hand under my side my where I was lying in the soft pillow, she lift my head of the pillow...gently as she could since I'm still injured. With her other free hand...she put her hand on my left cheek and rub my face softly. I feel odd...she started feel warm to me. I closed my eyes as she continues pet me. "I understand how you feel my Lord...you are a strong warrior and I know you never give up." I reopened eyes and looked at her, but still sadness and firmly. "But my Lady...I've failed in the fight...how can I be that strong? Alexandria beaten me. But lucky I'm still alive...But injured. *sniffles* how can I be that strong warrior?! Look at me! I'm hurt...I felt like I've became a fragile dragon! IHID! IHID! *coughs*" Great...now I was crying again, then I cough up blood from my mouth. "I have told you do not speak my Lord, and yes I understand how you feel. But I still believes that you are still a great Dragon and good warrior. Once you recover, maybe you can try to train and get yourself stronger before new challenges gets here." She had a point..I do need to get stronger. But how? Never mind...once I recovered I'll think about it. Suddenly, I felt her hand move down to my neck to my chest. But did not go down any further, 'Cause of my injuries on my belly...I got a feeling she can feel my heart that where hand was at. On my right side of my face...she still rubbing sotfly of my face...with confront. She lean little closer to my face as my expression turns even sadder than before. And she saw this...she smiled. I suddenly felt so touched and lonely than before...I need her. She knows my feelings...knows how I feel. She can read my expressions. "Oh my Lord, know...I'm here...I will not leave you. Until you feel better." She smiled as she said this. I was touched even more...and I started to shakes and sniffles, then begin to cry. I feeling like a baby...But I'm to injured that's why. As I was crying Lady Shiva leaned head against my neck and put her left arm around my head and hugged my head...and with her other free hand she usually pet softly on my chest to soothe my heart. And now I heard she began to sing softly against my left ear. It a beautiful song...it's a song when her mother use to sing to her when she was little ice queen. Sometimes soon while we stay like this for a while...and I was soothed by Ice Queen. That who has soothed my heart...and we were both asleep by her song. Her song has lulled us to sleep slumber...now I felt much better. Thanks to Lady Shiva. 


End file.
